You Were Made to Be Ruled
by ChaoticRambler
Summary: A little rabble about a certain horned norse god, a multibillionare and an unusual set of circumstances. Contains Bondage, Punishment, CaptainAmerica/IronMan, and Loki/IronMan -COMPLETE-


Loki gave the rod a quick swing through the air and smiled in satisfaction. It was weighted differently than his old staff, and lacked its normal heft, yet he knew the thin cane was better for the work he'd been putting it through today.

He gave it a little twirl and sauntered forward.

"You were made to be ruled."

Tony gritted his teeth as the cane fell across his bare cheeks.

"And you were made out of loose screws and a bag of ground beef," the Iron Man responded. It wasn't the best comeback he could use, but he was beginning to lose count of the strokes and was running out of material. Still, he couldn't let Loki know just how much this hurt.

"You were made to be ruled." The cane cracked against Tony's rear again. He let out a light yelp, which quickly turned into a growl.

"Really? Pepper can hit harder than that."

Loki leaned over Tony's bound form and gently rubbed his hand into the mortal's firm buttocks. "Why do you make this so difficult, Stark? All you have to do is submit to your superior. To your Master."

Tony moaned slightly at the stimulation. His wounds ached and Loki's touch caused no small measure of pain, still…he could feel his muscles unknotting. "Yeah, you're so superior we sent you home in a muzzle."

Loki growled and backed away from Stark. "You were made to be ruled." And he swung his cane.

Tony wasn't sure how long he had endured Loki's punishments—he had this knack of disassociating himself from his trauma so he could function—and soon found himself being dragged back into his tiny cell.

Loki forced him into the center of the room and down onto his knees, where the Trickster clamped his legs to the floor. Tony felt his arms wrench overhead, and his wrists surrounded by cold metal. The chain newly attached to his wrists pulled tight, and it forced his back straight, putting his chest, genitals and sore ass on display. The grimacing god slammed shut the cell door and left him alone in the cold dark with his thoughts.

It took a while, but he eventually fell asleep.

Tony dreamed he was asleep, or rather that he was just waking up. He raised his head from the familiar comfort of his pillow, struggling to stand from the plush mattress, when a hand shot up from below the blankets.

The hand tightened itself around his wrists, and pulled him back down to the bed.

"Not so fast, love." The owner of that hand rose from the bed like a vampire from his coffin, a broad smile on his face. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Loki threw the covers off, revealing his bare chest and tightly packaged…well, package.

Loki's cock was visibly stiff against the fabric of his green shorts and Tony quickly took the hint. "It seems I did." Loki waved his fingers in a beckoning motion and Tony began to slowly crawl forward.

He slid his fingers down the waistband of Loki's underwear and gently stroked the god's shaft. "You want me to suck you off?" Loki smiled and nodded. Tony lowered the man's underwear and bent over his crotch.

"Pledge your loyalty to me, Mr. Stark. Pledge yourself and drink of my sweet ambrosia." Tony slid his lips over Loki's cock and let his moist tongue glide down the shaft. Loki laughed. "Yes, you were made to be **ruled**."

Suddenly, Tony's eyes shot open. He pushed Loki backwards and off the bed. Loki's head cracked against the tile of of the floor. Tony looked down at the god's tiny, skinny ass and growled. "Not even in my dreams, Loki."

Loki vanished and Iron Man found himself snapped out of his slumber by a sharp crack against his face. Loki stood in front of him, and was slapping him with his open palm.

"Wake up, you puny mortal." The god glared as the man woke, and unhooked him from the ceiling. Tony grimaced as he was dragged into the other room.

Loki remounted him, forcing Tony to stand spread eagle next to the various instruments of torture.

"I've been nothing but patient with you, human," Loki lied, "and you've been nothing but belligerent in return. I've beaten your ass purple, starved you, I've even offered to repair your little handicap. And yet you still refuse to kneel. I'm amazed at the depths of your endurance."

"Well, it helps when I'm captured by terrorists every other week."

Loki glared.

"Of course. It would be so much easier if I could touch your heart."

"Maybe you need a bigger staff?"

"Maybe," Loki growled "I need to invent a worse torture. Let's see…I could dangle you over a pit of multihued Hulks, or maybe lash you with a length of barbed wire. I'm very fond of the latter, but I don't particularly feel like cleaning up the blood. I think I'll just do this." He thrust his hand forward and grabbed Tony's balls. He gave them a squeeze, then relaxed his grip. Loki's skin darkened to a pale blue.

A bitter chill began to creep up Tony's scrotum and deep into his veins. Finally, after hours and days of torture…Iron Man screamed.

"Not so fast, Loki!"

The Trickster spun his head around as the door flew off its hinges. Captain America burst through the opening, preparing to fling his shield.

"I should say the same to you, Captain." Loki squeezed again and Tony's screams deepened. "One step closer and your Man of Iron will have some very painful frostbite."

Captain America motioned to his other hand, indicating the large gun he had trained at the trickster god. "You'll never get the chance." With a growl and a few choice words, Loki vanished.

Several minutes later, Captain America and Mr. Stark sat, relaxing against the wall. The Captain ran his fingers through Tony's hair, muttering soothing words to the naked avenger. Tony just buried his face into his savior's lap and smiled.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing? A BB Gun?"

Rogers laughed and shook his head. "Like I'd want to put his eyes out. It was real."

Tony chuckled at the image. He couldn't fault Steve for wanting to blow a load into Loki's crotch, especially after the horrible case of blue balls he himself was still recovering from. "Well, next time, can you not kick in the door? These places are expensive to rent."

Steve brushed his lip against his lover's forehead. "Anything for you, my dear. Ready to go?"

Tony rose from Steve's lap and nodded. "Yeah. Hey Loki," he shouted into the air. "You up for cake and ice cream?"

A few seconds passed and a voice came from the seemingly empty air. "Sure. Happy birthday, Stark."


End file.
